Elizabeth Culsen
by Valeksg1rl
Summary: What adventures ensue when one of Queen Anne's dearest friends from France finds herself as a Lady in waiting to her majesty and falling in love with a certain handsome Duke.


Queen Anne Boleyn was receiving her new ladies in waiting today

Queen Anne Boleyn was receiving her new ladies in waiting today. She was particularly excited to see her long-time childhood friend Lady Elizabeth Culsen. The Lady Elizabeth had been sent to France as had the Queen but Lady Elizabeth had stayed behind when Anne's family moved back to England. It had been years since the last time they had seen each other.

The concession of ladies progressed through the halls of the castle to meet their awaiting Queen. Lady Elizabeth bowed formally to her queen and rose with a small smirk on her face as Anne showed a small recognition to her. Elizabeth twitched her nose in a small code they two had used long ago. In this code a nose twitch meant two things. One, it meant that something was wrong and two it meant that there was a secret to be shared.

After the usual introductions Her Majesty asked Lady Elizabeth to stay behind for a personal audience. "Of course, Your Majesty." The moment the other ladies departed the two young friends embraced in a joyous hug. "Oh Anne, I've missed you so much!"

That night at a special celebration honoring the new ladies Queen Anne insisted upon introducing her husband to Elizabeth. "Henry, this is Lady Elizabeth Culsen a dear friend of mine for all our lives."

Lady Elizabeth bowed formally to King Henry, "Your Majesty." He lifted her shoulders for her to rise.

"Lady Elizabeth, any friend of my queen's is welcome in my court," he said casting a loving glance at Anne. "Please, enjoy the festivities." He gestured to the grand room filled with people. "Music!" he commanded loudly.

Fast paced music filled the room as a mischievous smile graced the features of both Lady Elizabeth and Queen Anne. Anne looked at her friend in silent suggestion. "Shall we, Lady Elizabeth? You do remember the steps, do you not?" she asked still smiling.

"Ah, but of course, Your Majesty. After all those days of practice how could one forget?" Elizabeth replied as the two walked onto the dance floor. Elizabeth leaned over and whispered, "But are you sure you can keep up, Your Majesty?" The two of them laughed and began their dance.

"Elizabeth, I must say you are almost as good as the last time we danced," Anne teased.

"Almost, Your Majesty?" she replied disbelievingly. "Surely you jest." The two ladies continued to laugh and dance merrily both completely forgetting their troubles. It was almost if they had traveled back in time to the French court and their only worries were repelling drunken men.

Meanwhile, his Majesty, King Henry was talking with his great friend the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon. "Your Majesty, who is that lady with her Majesty? Is she one of the new ladies?" Charles asked with utter curiosity.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth Culsen," he replied. His majesty then saw the look on his friends face. "Charles? Do you see something you're interested in?" he asked a bit teasingly.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Charles replied distantly as he continued to watch Lady Elizabeth. "She certainly is…lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." The king continued to watch his friend's fascination with this young woman. "Perhaps, an introduction is order, Charles," he said as Anne and Elizabeth approach laughing. Henry could see beauty that Charles had immediately seen. Charles was still engulfed in watching the young woman as she came to stand in front of their table as Anne made her way back to her place beside Henry.

"Elizabeth, that is simply unbelievable. You couldn't play to save a life, if I remember correctly. Also I believe you did try once," Anne stated as she sat back down.

"Your Majesty, I had an impeccable tutor," Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "Learning is fun when you have an instructor that is not trying to stare down your dress or yelling in your ear after hitting the wrong key. The French court has lost many old courtiers and gained quite a few…talented musicians," Elizabeth informed sweetly. She glanced at the Duke then added, "However, I do believe this court has the absolute best, Your Majesties. I could most certainly not return to France happily." She smiled brilliantly. Everyone laughed when Elizabeth decided to inquire as to this unknown man beside the king. "I beg your pardon but I do not believe we've been introduced."

"Lady Elizabeth, this is the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon," his majesty stated gesturing to the man beside him.

"Your Grace," Elizabeth smiled politely. "It's a pleasure. I have heard wonderful things about Your Grace's delegations as well as your incredible jousting record. I look forward to seeing them both proven correct, Your Grace."

The smiles gracing everyone's faces varied from incredulous pride to surprise. Charles was simply mystified at this impulsive glorious woman. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"You, my Lady, are quite interesting. I can certainly see why your brother speaks so highly of you," Charles replied.

Elizabeth paled and froze in shock and concern. She visibly gulped. Anne laughed at her dear friends worry. "Dear Elizabeth, what on Earth could Edward have said about you that would make _you_ so terrified?" Anne asked. "Childhood stories? Perhaps stories that I have yet to hear of?"

"Your Majesty knows how my brother tends to enjoy tormenting me to no end," Elizabeth replied fully composed. She turned to Charles. "Your Grace, I sincerely apologize for anything my brother has said or done."

"Actually, Lady Elizabeth, your brother spoke very highly of you. Especially, your impeccable dancing which I unfortunately missed," Charles responded cheerily. He looked at Elizabeth with a suggestive gaze. "Will you dance with me, my Lady?"

A moment of shock overtook Elizabeth before she smiled, "Of course Your Grace."


End file.
